


Good Morning, Gorgeous

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Understanding boyfriends, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up before Mark and can't help but stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> BOY it's been a long time! Hello!

The blanket was bundled up on the ground, kicked off in the first dark hours of a Thursday morning, the California heat too much for two people to share. Having lived with Mark for a few years now, Jack was accustomed to the intense heat and the startling lack of rain in Southern California; however, even Mark, who was much more used to this kind of weather, knew it was way too hot for a blanket. Having considered the heat the night before, both men were also donning only boxers.

Jack awoke facing a still-asleep Mark. The sunlight filtered through the window blinds perfectly, casting a beautiful golden glow onto Mark's sparsely freckled chest. Jack scooted closer to Mark, absentmindedly tracing little shapes onto his torso for a few minutes before leaning in and pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"Gorgeous," Jack whispered to himself, settling back into his previous position. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted into the limbo between sleep and alertness, thinking of Mark's beautiful self: his brown eyes that looked golden in the sunlight; his soft, dark hair; his oh-so-kissable neck; his sensitive scar and what was just underneath those thin boxers....

Jack opened his eyes, unable to keep them closed, and scooted closer to Mark. He decided to draw the patterns again with his finger to pass the time until Mark woke up. He ran his finger over the American's scar, and Mark shifted, turning his body to face Jack.

Jack watched as Mark's eyes slowly opened, and smiled at the waking man beside him.

"Good mornin', beautiful," he murmured, moving his hand up to cup Mark's face delicately as he placed a gentle kiss against his lips. When he pulled away, Jack couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on Mark's face.

"How are you so perfect?" Mark asked, his speech slurring from sleepiness. Jack scoffed, his smile growing as an idea formed in his head.

"I should ask the same to you, love." Jack said, kissing Mark's face everywhere over and over again. He smiled into every loving kiss, and felt Mark's face heat up.

"S-stop, you're makin' me blush," Mark said, weakly attempting to push Jack away. Jack grinned and moved away from Mark's face, making Mark believe he'd won; then he felt Jack's lips suck at his neck and his breathing hitched, blood suddenly rushing down and making a tent appear in his thin boxers. He felt Jack smile and chuckle lightly against his neck and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Mark was so preoccupied with the feeling of Jack against his neck that he didn't even notice as the hand that was previously on his cheek began tracing a faint line down his body. Jack's finger brushed lightly over his chest, down to his belly and over his scar, and finally slid underneath his boxers to grab-

"J-Jack, not... not right now, sorry," Mark said, pushing Jack away. Jack immediately pulled away from Mark, worry appearing on his face. Mark smiled at him, reassuring him with a kiss.

"Sorry, I guess... just not in the mood right now," he apologized.

"Mark, I swear to god, you don't have to keep saying sorry for that. I promise." Jack's comforting hand reached up to cup Mark's cheek again. Mark took his own hand and placed it around Jack's, pulling it away from his face so they could hold hands.

Jack smiled at Mark, and Mark reciprocated the smile before planting a kiss on Jack's nose. His face scrunched up in surprise, and Mark giggled.

"What?" Jack asked, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"You're so cute!" Mark explained, attempting to kiss Jack's nose again. This time, Jack was ready, and their lips met.

Jack pulled away, but only slightly; their noses were still touching as Jack spoke.

"Have you ever even looked at yourself in a mirror?" he asked in playful retaliation.

"All the time; I came to the conclusion that you're cuter a long time ago," Mark answered, his smile slowly growing.

"How long?" Jack asked.

"Hmm... when I first saw you."

"You're lyin'."

"No! I swear, the first time I saw you smile."

Now it was Jack's turn to grow a smile. "You're such a doof, ya doof," he said, kissing Mark quickly.

"But I'm your doof," Mark clarified, kissing him back.

"The biggest doof." Another kiss.

"Still yours," Another.

"I love you, doof."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
